clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Indytig10/Puffles
Indytig10 has a variety of puffles, some good and some bad. He bought them all in one day, so he rushed with the names and named a few of them something weird. Some are made fun of their names. Good Puffles Goober is a blue puffle. His name is constantly made fun of by other puffles, but he doesn't mind. He was one of Indytig10's first puffles. Tig is a red puffle. He is the most frequently walked, and Indytig's favorite. He is Ultima's arch-nemesis, and the most popular of all of the puffles, making him a target to some of the other puffles. Poppy is a purple puffle. She likes Goober, but hasn't revealed it to anybody, not even her best friend, Cuttle. Cuttle is a pink puffle. She's Poppy's best friend, her favorite activity is to lasso Poppy's bubbles, and, like Poppy, secretly likes Goober. Cuckoo is a green puffle. He's a goofy puffle, and is also very clumsy. His best friend is Marshmallow, but doesn't know that he's evil and that his actual best friend is Ninja Flyer. Culle is a pink puffle. She is also very much made fun of, but she thinks that is what would make her and Goober the perfect match. Evil Puffles Ultima is a black puffle. He was Indytig's third puffle, and was one of the best of Indytig's puffles, until Tig came. He started losing popularity, and Tig was gaining it. Ultima swears that he will one day defeat Tig and become the top of Indytig's puffles, and maybe even rule the USA. Ballistic is a black puffle. He's not as smart as Ultima, but he's a villian. He's his "partner," actually. (Although he's treated more like a minion.) He shared the spotlight with Ultima before Tig, and now he is helping Ultima to get it back. Marshmallow is a white puffle. Not much penguins or puffles know, but he's pure evil, even more evil than Ultima and Ballistic COMBINED. He secretly sneaks into the Darktonian Realm and does secret services for Darktan. He also hacks and his best friend is Ninja Flyer. He's also met Indytig10's parents, however the only thing he's said to them is "SHUT UP." Ninja Flyer is a green puffle. He was bought for one purpose : to see if he could be used in Jet Pack Adventure. He, however, didn't, and is, just like Goober, made fun of for his name. He, however, doesn't like it, so he decided to join Marshmallow. Heffalump is a blue puffle. He is Indytig's newest puffle, and hasn't gotten that much popularity. He was sad, and actually was evil on accident. He would sometimes throw a snowball in sorrow, and hit another puffle. He would also go up into the rafters, dropping piles of dust onto passerby, without even knowing it. Just recently, he realized that Tig was the most popular puffle, and that he had to get him out of the picture. Now he's truly evil, and has the same idea as Ultima and Ballistic. Hip is a purple puffle. She's the most unusual of Indytig's puffles, mostly because she's both female and evil. She wants to join Darktan's Army, but she cannot get out, but she knows Marshmallow knows one. He refuses to tell her. She continuously bangs her head on the wall, and sometimes yells at Marshmallow. The other puffles do not know why she yells at him, so that's why Marshmallow still retains a good status to the other puffles. Category:Puffles